


I already know you by heart.

by konigin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Families of Choice, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konigin/pseuds/konigin
Summary: Nobody spoke to her. The police asked only if she saw her father die and if she knew how, and if her mother was around. Yes. No. No. All she knew was that she felt lost, and she was now alone. The last few months were plagued with worries like that. She was terrified he would kill her, or even that she would kill him to protect herself. Todd dying any other way and leaving her alive never even crossed her mind.*Hello everyone welcome to the emotional rollercoaster of a fic inspired by A Little Princess*





	I already know you by heart.

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be lots of sadness but also sweetness in this story! This is more of an intro than a first chapter, it's been a while since I've written anything at all. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a comment whether you like it, love it, hate it, or want to critique it! I'd love to know what you think :) Updates and chapter length will probably vary quite a bit but I'll try to keep it as consistent as I can.

           **" _Wish You Were Here (cover)_ " by NSP**  


          By the time the police showed up, Alice had given up. Her father’s body had already become cold and rigid as it blocked her doorway. It left her far too scared to step over it and run for help. She tried everything else, though. She screamed until she felt like her lungs would collapse. She pounded on the window and hoped someone would see her terror and know she was locked in the room. After trying everything to pry the window lock open, she gave her last effort. Using some bright red paint from her fingerpainting set, she wrote “help” as big as she could across the glass. She didn’t think to write it backwards so people outside could read it, but the message had finally been received. Three days later, but it was better than nothing. She didn’t remember much after that, everything seemed to be a blur of legalities and moving around between three shelters for a couple of weeks. Nobody spoke to her. The police asked only if she saw her father die and if she knew how, and if her mother was around. Yes. No. No. All she knew was that she felt lost, and she was now alone. The last few months were plagued with worries like that. She was terrified he would kill her, or even that she would kill him to protect herself. Todd dying any other way and leaving her alive never even crossed her mind.

         Finally, there it was. The bronze plaque on the front of the beautiful brick building proudly declared, “Miss Warren’s Seminary For Young Girls.” She heard the name before when they explained to her what her father’s will instructed to be done with her if he died, but those moments felt so far away from her now. Everything around her felt… distant. Voices and objects warping around, miles away from where she stood. Children playing somewhere in the streets, panhandlers wandering through half-empty lanes. It took her a moment to realise someone was saying her name. When she looked up, the voice belonged to an older woman. She smiled patiently, her eyes were soft, and her posture was proper and pretty. But something felt… odd. Maybe not fake, but certainly trying too hard. The painfully bright stain of her crimson lipstick reminded her of the red smoke that curled from her father’s lips as he collapsed. She cringed unintentionally.

         “I’m sorry, what?” Alice asked politely. The corner of the woman’s smile twitched, but remained. She glanced at the android who accompanied Alice before leaning closer to the child.

         “I said, we’re very happy to have you here. My name is Miss Warren, I run the school. Please, come in. It’s cold out there.”

As if Alice even noticed the cold anymore. As if she noticed anything anymore other than the slow, tired beating of her own heart in her chest like a bad omen. A reminder.

_ Alone. Alone. Alone. A-lone.  _ God, how she wanted it to stop.


End file.
